Final Fantasy X After Math
by SnakethZero
Summary: Tidus is revived after two years of being a faded dream, not relizeing whats been going on in Spira or how much time has passed he sets out to find Yuna and his friends only to find the happy ending he sacraficed himself for was falling apart. TidusxYuna
1. Awakeing

Disclaimer. I DON'T OWN SHIT! happy?

Chapter 1: Awakening

He shifted slightly under the water, his ocean blue eyes slowing opening. He stretched out realizing he was under water. Then he realized he was alive, a smile coming g to his face. he began to swim to the surface. After a moment he broke the water's surface. Looking around, he realized he was in Zanarkand...The place hadn't changed at all, Pyreflyes where all over the place, but he noticed there where....People walking around! Zanarkand had become a tourist place?! The thought kinda angered him but he let it go and swam to the beach, slowly walking through the shallow water toward the destroyed roads of the place he called home 1000 years ago....or was it more now...? How long had he been gone he began to think as he looked around. A few people where walking around the city lead by what seemed to be tour guides. he scowled a bit at the thought of it and started to walk out of the city. The people walking around start gasping as he walked by, he looked around and before he knew it there was a small crowned around him.

"Isn't that....Sir Tidus..?" he heard one girl say as another responded. "Sir Tidus died....it he a unsent?" Another said as he put his hand on the back of his head laughing a little nervously. "Uhhh....Hiya?"" He then realized that Zanarkand had changed a little....no ALOT...sections had been rebuilt! Most had been, cept the blitz ball stadium. He then noticed a Statue...of himself outside it! "What is going on....Why isn't there any statues on Yuna...or the others....only me..." he thought as he decided it would be best to get away from the people for now, He had to find the others and Yuna....Yuna, thinking of her made him smile on the spot, he couldn't remember where he had been it was like a black void.....he was stuck in it, floating around but all he thought about was Yuna....his times with her, the Kiss that they shared.

Yuna stood on her balcony in Besaid looking out over the forest at the ocean, a her eyes where a little red a puffy, from lack of sleep and crying most of the night. It was 1 AM in the morning Besaid time. Once again she had dreamed of the day he disappeared, the day he was forced to leave her. It was so unfair during her entire trip she had been set to sacrifice herself for Spira, not have the watch the love of her life sacrifice himself. For weeks after the Defeat of sin she had closed herself off from the rest of the world and hide in her room. But she realized the world needed a leader….someone to look to for guidance. As much as she just wanted to lay down and die to join the one she loved, she knew she had to keep going, he had sacrificed himself for her and the rest of a world he wasn't even from….she HAD to honor his memory and keep going to protect what he had died protecting. "Lady Yuna….its late Ma'am…"One of her guards said, she turned to him nodding. "I know….I am just admiring the quite night…."She said, She felt more like a child in her mansion, Since she was the unofficial leader of the world the Crusaders felt it they're duty to protect her, they even had guards all in her house. There had been more and more attempts on her life lately…Crazed supports of Yevon that blame her for the fall of they're religion. One would think the fall of sin and the Eternal calm would make everyone happy.

Tidus had left Zanarkand and made his way up into The mountains, Mount Gagazet. He reaches the spot where he had attempted to take on Seymour alone. His fists clenched thinking of Seymour again. After a moment he just sighs and decides to head down the mountain towards the small village of Ronsos at the bottom. When he reached the bottom he realized that things had changed, new statues where in place, One of Yuna, and once again another one of him, why was he the only guardian they made a statue for?

After asking a few Ronsos if they knew where Kimarhi was or if they knew where to find him, he was only answered with long stares and some Ronso would growl at him, he couldn't understand why they where acting so cold toward him, then he felt a hand on his right shoulder, He turned around to see Kimarhi with that weird looking smile on his face. "Kimarhi knew Tidus return." Kimarhi said Tidus a little excited to finally find someone he KNEW and didn't give him weird stares or act hostile toward him. "Kimarhi!" He yelled and kind of gave the Ronso a hug, only to be pushed back by Kimarhi. "Yuna need Tidus, Tidus must go to Besaid." Kimarhi said, Tidus nodding. "Is she in trouble!?" Tidus ask half angry half worried for Yuna. "Many attempts on Yuna's life…..Kimarhi can't leave mountain….Kimarhi must protect young Ronso and rebuild Ronso tribe." Kimarhi said. Tidus clenching his fists at the thought of people trying to hurt Yuna, Why?! They had fought so HARD to bring Spira the eternal calm and THIS is the way she is repaid? He wouldn't have it, his eyes narrowed a little angerly thinking bout it more, he would put a stop to it!. "Kimarhi…..how long has it been…?" Tidus asked looking at the Ronso. "Two years…" Kimarhi answered somewhat quietly, Tidus eye's wide.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you all like this story, I know its kinda late to be making a Final Fantasy X Fan fic but I am a big fan and wanted to make a good fic, Please R&R!!!


	2. Taken

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIT! Still…..

A/N: Well your on chapter 2!! So I am hoping you like the story so far! Please Read and review, suggestions always help as well!

Chapter 2

Yuna awoke the next morning after crying herself back to sleep again, it was 9 AM Besaid time, She was already running behind! She got out of bed in a hurry and rushed to the bathroom, she had a conference this morning in Luca and the boat would leave at 9:30, she stripped her PJ's off quickly and jumped into the shower. After 10 minutes there was a banging on her door. "Yuna hurry!" Lulu's voice came from outside the bathroom. "I left your clothes on your bed its 9:10 we got 20 minutes! Wakka is already down at the boat trying to hold it up." Lulu said as Yuna sprung from the shower quickly grabbing her towel drying herself, then wrapping it around her head after drying her body, moving into her bedroom since the bathroom was connected and quickly began to dress herself. She wore her traditional summoner attire for these peace conferences. After she was dressed she rushed out of her room, grabbing her two pistols Rikku had made for her, holstering them behind her Sash behind her back.

Luckily Wakka had conned the boat driver to wait an extra 10 minutes for them, Of course he didn't mind waiting for The High Summoner. Yuna and Lulu raced onto the both, both out of breath, Wakka looking at them both sighing. "We almost missed the boat 'Ya?" he said to them both and Yuna looked up at him with her apologetic face. "I'm sorry, I had a hard time sleeping again." She said looking to the side a little as Wakka sighed. "Hey its ok 'Ya? At least the boat waited." He said and Yuna nodded with her fake smile. It seemed to be the only smile she had these days, since Tidus disappeared that day after defeating sin. "Lets just hope you can talk The Al bhed and the Guado into a cease fire agreement, this war has gone on long enough…." Lulu said, Yuna nodding to her. "I am sure my Uncle will try to find a peaceful solution if I approach him. Sin caused enough pain and sorrow for a life time….to think war would come so soon after…." Yuna said looking off the side of the boat. "Hey Yuna its not your fault…We all did our part by defeating sin 'Ya? Now we just have to try and get Spira back into one piece, since Yevons secrets where released to the public everyone's been a bit shaky." Wakka said trying to comfort Yuna, He knew it must have been really hard on her with the loss of Tidus then right after war breaking out between the Al bhed and the Guado.

"I am more concerned with bring a collected effort into tracking down the remaining followers of Yevon…they're terrorist attacks on random villages and cities its becoming a growing concern." Lulu commented. "I am hoping to use that as a reason for the Al Bhed and the Guado to stop this meaningless war, they have both been victims of these terrorist attacks, they should be working together to stop them, not against each other." Yuna said, as she sighed, things where so hard on her since the war had started, she was being pulled from all sides, the Guado wanting her to join they're side and of course the Al Bhed wanting the same, she had been receiving countless requests from both sides endlessly. On top of that she was more or less the "unofficial" Leader of the rest of Spira. The people looked to her for guidance and protection. Even after having brought the eternal calm they world still demanded so much from her. She would always think it would be easier if she had someone to share this burden with, someone to support her by her side all the time, Wakka and Lulu where always there for here, and so was Rikku when she wasn't rushed away by her father to help build machina for either Zanarkand or Home. But it wasn't the same….she needed emotional support…many suitors had made attempts at winning her hand in marriage, all only caring about the fortune and fame, not about her. But even if they did care for her, there was only one person she wanted to be with like that, and he had sacrificed himself for the rest of Spira. Every time she thought of him a tear slowly rolled down her cheek, but she would quickly put her fake smile on and push her feelings away, till she was alone, in till it was time to cry herself to sleep.

Waking up in a small hut Tidus slowly rose to his feet, there was a small note and something shining blue in the corner, he slowly brushed the sleep from his eyes and made his way over and saw his sword, the Brotherhood leaning against the wall. Along with a note from Kimarhi. "Ronso have to go to conference held in Luca, Kimarhi think it not best to show up at conference with long dead guardian, Tidus make his way to Besaid to meet Yuna, Yuna need Tidus." Tidus sighed and set the note down but noticed something else written on it. "Beware of fiends in calm lands, much stronger now." He shrugged it off and took his sword, attaching it to the back of his belt and began to leave the small hut, Only a few elderly Ronso where still in the village with some children the majority of them had left, he waved by to the ones left and began his journey into the calm lands, sighing as he walked through the seemingly endless fields.

After a few hours Tidus ended up at a small shop in the middle of the calm lands, he rested there for a few only to have people staring at him, before he could say anything he heard a scream, his head darted to where the scream had come from ,it was a Marlboro attacking a tourist and her child. Before the guards could react Tidus was already rushing toward it, its tentacles flying toward the child, Tidus jump over the small rope barrier to the resting area and gripped the hilt of brotherhood, pulling it from his belt and slicing upwards quickly, slicing the Tentacles in half before they could reach the child. "Take the kid and get inside the resting area I'll handle it." Tidus said the lady nodding, he looked back at the monster, it was a lot bigger up close. "all right you over ground vegetable lets do this!" Tidus yelled rushing at it again, slicing at it once and rushing by it to avoid a slap from the tentacles, although in vain one of the rear ones outstretched and slammed him in his gut area, throwing him back and sliding across the grass. He growled getting back to his feet. A redish aura started to come from the ground and surround him. Then he opened his eyes quickly dashing at the enemy slicing as he ran by, turning he would dash again slicing again, he did this over and over again a few times then jumped back, spinning his sword around aiming his free hand forward, a small red glow starting to come from his palm, "Firega!" He yelled loudly as a LARGE fireball blasted into the Marlboro , it busted into Pyreflyes shortly after, Tidus side re attaching his sword to his belt and turned only to see a audience behind him, they all began clapping and cheering. "Did you see how quickly Sit Tidus destroyed that beast! He saved that little girl!" One said as the others where cheering also. " There are a lot more people around these area's now a days…." He said quietly to himself, he was bombarded with questions asking him if he was real, how he was alive and such, avoiding most of them it seemed like forever till he got a moment to sit down and rest. After a few hours it was time to head toward Macalina.. the memories from that place brought a warm smile to his face. Little did he know he had attracted to much attention and he had a few people "Following" him now, he was never to smart with these type of things and didn't notice as he entered the forest deciding to go and visit the small lake him and Yuna had first kissed.

Yuna had just finshed the conference, much to her pleasure the Guado and Al bhed had finnaly seen eye to eye and arranged a Cease fire to investigate these terrorist outbreaks. Things where starting to work out a little maybe things where not as hopless as she once thought. She was walking through the streets of Luca greeted warmly by the people in Luca, not far behind her where a few suspicious looking people. Yuna had noticed them but just keep walking about, she refused to let these terrorist scare her, if they had made a move she would be ready. After a few hours she had let her guard down and was leaning on the railing at the spot where Tidus had official become her guardian on her pilgrimage, she smiled remembering his voice, her face, his smile, she breathed in, then let out a sigh as a tear rolled down her cheek, before she could even begin to cry she felt a prick on the back of her neck and everything started to go block, before long she collapsed to the ground out cold, before anyone could get up top to see what was wrong, she was gone, her guards started reporting in that Lady Yuna had just been kidnapped.

A/N: Cliffhanger!! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the review thunderninja! I will be updating at a fast pace I have good ideas flowing to me bout this story and isen't much for me to do other then make fan fiction lol. Read and review please!!! Thank you!


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: I still don't own shit….happy?

A/N: I will be pushing out chapters pretty quick as you can see lol. I am also attempting to make them longer, here is chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 3

Tidus was standing in front of the lake whee him and Yuna had first kissed, he smiled lightly as he went over to the edge of the water, sitting down looking up at the beautiful tree infront of him, he figured he had some time to relax before heading to Besaid plus he didn't want to travel through Luca with that conference going on, to much attention toward him, it seems that he had been made into a hero sence the defeat of Sin, everyone seemed to know him. Its not that he minded it, it just felt weird was all.

Tidus started to stand up as he heard noises coming from behind him, he quickly Drew his sword slicing upward and behind him, a small dart falling into two piece infront of him now, the same kind of dart that knocked Yuna out, Tidus narrowed his eyes looking from left to right. "Come out…." He said, he was aware that someone was there now, and had been following him for what he didn't know. After a moment his eyes widened as a female jumped from one of the trees around him, throwing out a Ultima spell at him, he rose his sword quickly using it to deflect the blunt of the attack then jumped to the right, casting Cure on himself to mend his small wounds he quickly rushed at the figure, slicing at it, it blocking with two daggers. "Who are you…" Tidus said the women jumping back away from him taking a attacking stance. "My name is Shia….not that you need to know…I'll send you back from where you came!" She yelled rushing at him again, Tidus was ready this time as he ducked under one of her daggers spinning to the left quickly to avoid the other and brought his sword down along her back, slicing her skin open, not killing her but fatally wounding her, she collapsed to the ground cringing from the pain.

"Who sent you!" he yelled pointing his sword at her face. "P..please….n..no more…I'll tell you" She said weakly. "I am…a follower of Yevon…I was sent to kill you…before you could reach Your precious summoner…" She said bitterly. "Where is Yuna! What are you trying to do! A follow of Yevon? We killed Yevon along with sin you idiot!" He yelled he was growing more and more angery. "Yevon….is eternal….as for your summoner….she doesn't have long left….as we speak they are prepairing the sacrifice at the buttom of the calm lands….I did my job….you'll never reach her in time…."She said as her head fell face first into the ground finnaly now, Tidus checking her pulse, nothing, he growled and stood. "Damn fools….was what we fought for worth nothing to you!" He yelled at the lifeless corpse, after he turned rushing out back toward the calm lands area. " I must get to Yuna before they do anything stupid.

Yuna slowly awoke in what seemed to be a dimly light cave where she had no idea, the drug they had used on her had some bad after effects she was all groggy and had zero energy, plus she was tied to a wall by her arms and feet. She wore no boots but the rest of her clothes where still on, all her weapons stripped and she seemed to be under a silence spell she couldn't call on any magic. "It seems our Summoner has awoke….how much longer till we can call upon the soul of Yu Yevon to infest this girls soul from the far plain?" a creepy looking older man said to someone in the shadows, the voice in the shadows was so familiar, it sounded much older as well. "it will take some time…patience no one knows where the young high summoner is…they won't find her in till her soul is no more….and sin will be Reborn! And the world will regret throwing Yevon's religion aside…." The oldest man said, the other nodding slightly.

"Any luck Lu?" Wakka asked Lulu shaking her head. "None….the guards said she collapsed then she was gone….we have to hurry and find her I fear those Yevon terrorists are behind something." Lulu said Wakka growling. "Those bastards if they harm a hair on Yuna's head..!" Wakka growled as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Kimarhi standing there. "Kimarhi, glad to see ya." Wakka said Kimarhi nodding. "Yuna taken far….Ronso trackers tracking her as we speak….Kimarhi think they maybe out in calm lands…its where trackers are heading now…" Kimarhi said and Lulu nodded. "Allright lets go then. " Lulu said Wakka nodding.

Tidus was sprinting down the path coming out to the ledge in the calm lands, looking out, so big….so many places to hide, he ran down the hill and toward the resting post in the middle, he figure they might have a map or have even seen some activity out here lately. "Hey!" he yelled to the shop keeper in charge, he bowed to Tidus. "Sir Tidus it is an honor again!" he said as Tidus was out of breath. "You have a map of the Calm lands or maybe seen anything weird going on round here lately…?" He asked the shop keeping nodding. "Now that you Mention it Sir Tidus….in the very north of the calm lands there been a lot of weird looking monsters….there's also a cave back there that has recently opened up but no one dares go near it fearing the fiends in that area…" The shop keeper said, Tidus nodding and left the small resting post once more and started running through the calm lands once more. "Hang on Yuna….Please hang on.."

"Its almost time Lady Yuna….you brought this world into the chaos it is in now….now its time for Yevon to repair what you have undone…" The older mans voice said slowly stepping from the shadows, it was maister Mika. "Mika….You never sent yourself!" She said in a little bit of a shocked yet angery voice, Mika laughed a little. "Now lady Yuna why would I leave Spira in the hands of a bunch of kids…" he said as he started to glow a weird purple color. He began to hum to himself as the aura started to slowly float toward Yuna, surrounding her, as it touched her she screamed out in pain.

What seemed like a eternity the pain stopped, she was so weak and was about to break, why did it stop? She slowly looked up seeing a hair full of shiny blonde hair infront of her, her vision was hazy but she could tell him anywhere, it was "Him" she thought she was hallucinating maybe till she noticed the blue sword pointed in Mikas face, his other arm outstretched casting a wall spell around her protecting her from the aura, but it was hitting him now. "Foolish boy…This is not your world! Do not DARE interfere!" Mika yelled, Tidus finishing casting the Wall and with Yuna safe he growled lightly at Mika he took his sword with both hands slicing at him quickly, Mika shocked the aura was not hurting him at all or effecting him. "How are you not paralyzed!" He yelled avoiding the sword barley, then stepped back fading from sight. "This is not over Foolish boy…we WILL get the high Summoner." Mika said as he vanished. Tidus smirked. "Not so long as her guardians are around you won't…" He slowly turned to Yuna, she was staring into his ocean blue eyes, tears forming in hers, he cut her down quickly and held her close to his chest hugging her. "Yuna…I am sorry I took so long…" He said she just clung to him. "Are you real…?" She asked tears flowing from her eyes freely. " Yes…I am real Yuna…I am home…" He said as she smiled lightly at him before the last of her strength left her and she let her head fall against him, passing out, picking her up he started to slowly exit the cave, noticing a group of people rushing toward the cave, two soldiers aiming they're guns at him.

"Freeze! Drop Lady yuna now!" One yelled Tidus stepped back a little, he was defenseless while holding Yuna, he started to cast wall around them both in till Lulu stepped infront of them, raising her hands infront of the guards. "Lower your weapons…." She said lightly then looked back smiling lightly. "How….are you here…are you a Unsent…" Wakka asked stepping out towards them, Tidus shock his head. " I don't know how I got back but I am not a Unsent…Listen can we talk someplace more safe?" They nodded, one of the guards went to take Yuna from Tidus and Tidus shock his head, he carried her to they're transport boarding it.

After almost getting squeezed to death by wakka's welcome back and Rikku's squeals and talks with Lulu Tidus was sitting next to Yuna's bed, he was worn out from the days events between the battle with the Marlboro to the event with the assassin then to facing Mika of all people to save Yuna, that aura did drain him a lot but he didn't show it. He had finally passed out sitting on yuna's bed in the air ship, her head in his lap

After a few hours Yuna began to wake up, feeling her heal laying on something warm, she blinked a bit looking up seeing Tidus chest and realized what had happened, she was about to have her should destroyed and Yu Yevon was going to take over her body. But Tidus had stopped Mika and saved her, then it hit her, He was there not a dream, not dead, he was there REAL and so close to her, she could only smile as she sat up, seeing how exhausted he was, she made it she he lay down on the bed, her arms wrapped tightly around him, his head resting on her shoulder now as he sleep, even tho she wasn't tired anymore she just lay there holding her guardian close, for the first time in two years Yuna had a REAL smile on her face, and she was crying, but this time, they where tears of joy.

Tidus awoke the next morning, he had slept along time, he was now in a different room, , he was in a …house? How did he get here, he reached for his sword feeling it was gone, his eyes darted left to right then heard the most amazing voice come from right next to him, he looked down seeing Yuna still sleeping, in the same bed as him! He blushed a little but calmed down, he then got a horrible image of Lulu walking in and slaughtering him, he shuddered for a moment but decided to take the risk, laying back down next to his summoner, wrapping his arms around her, causing her to stir from her sleep, she slowly turned to face him, blushing a bit. "I…I am sorry….Lulu insisted I not sleep in the same bed as you….but…I can't stand to bee away from you anymore….I just.." He hushed her and pulled her close the tears starting to flow again, even from Tidus a little." I'm back Yuna….I am sorry…I never ment to hurt you…" He said rubbing her back gently as he held her. "Its ok…I know it wasn't your fault…all that matters is that you're here now….not a dream but real….I could hear your heartbeat in your sleep…it was so soothing. " She said smiling resting her head on his chest. "I promise I will do my best to never leave you again Yuna." He said and she nodded. "Ahem….."Came a voice from the doorway, Tidus and Yuna looking over to see Lulu in the doorway. "Wait Lulu I can explain!" Tidus yelled frantically. "I know Tidus…I heard Yuna sneak out of her room last night…I knew she wouldn't settle for a no so I didn't even bother…breakfast is ready love birds." Lulu said, smiling as she turned walking away, she was honestly happy, she had missed Yuna's true smile so much.

End of chapter 3!!! I hope you all enjoyed it I tried to make this one a little mushy since it was Tidus and Yuna's Reunion. Trying to make the fight scenes a little more detailed as well, I hope you all enjoyed I will have the next few chapters up in the next day or so! PLEASE review and as always suggestions are ALWAYS welcome!


	4. Protective

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Doing my best this IS my first fan fic lol. If you don't like the story stop reading and Don't review, I write how I want to. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter still trying to make the chapters longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit don't sue me

Chapter 4

A few days had passed since the incident, Tidus stood on Yuna's balcony, he haden't had a SINGLE moment alone with her since they woke up together that morning. She had left Besaid that same day he had woken up. He hasn't even got to kiss her yet! He wanted to go with her but both Lulu and Wakka insisted he stayed out of sight in Besaid till they had a way to explain how he had Mysteriously come back to life.

He was bored out of his mind with nothing to do, he wasn't even allowed to leave the small village to go down to the beach! It was like he was a prisoner in Yuna's home. Everytime he went to leave the Crusaders would tell him it was for the best he stay out of sight, He hated the fact he had to hide himself from the world….what was the big deal anyway? So what he was alive no its not like it would start a huge commotion if he showed up by Yuna's side he was her guardian for Yevons sake! "Hey when the hell can I get out of this prison?" He asked sarcastically to the guard near his room. "I apologize Sir Tidus. Lady Lulu and Sir Wakka insisted we not let you out to much for fear of bad attention being drawn to Lady Yuna." The guard said.

"Why can't I go back and see him?!" Yelled Yuna at Lulu. "Yuna please understand you have to be here for the people, since your kidnapping the Crusaders INSIST you stay in Luca till they can get everything resolved. " Lulu said, Yuna sighing going back to her bed in the Nice Luca hotel sighing as she sat down. "Its not fair…why does Tidus have to stay in Besaid I am worried something might happin to him!" Yuna yelled out at Lulu, Lulu sighed. "He is fine no one knows he is in Besaid, plus it will cause to much of a uproar if he was "Suddenly Alive" and by your side RIGHT after your kidnapping…" Lulu said Yuna sighing again, she didn't care bout what people thought! She just wanted to be with him…in his arms, it was so cruel to separate them so soon after being reunited.

"Lu you know he isn't going to stay in Besaid long 'Ya?" Wakka said Lulu looking over to Wakka. "The crusaders will keep him there till we return to explain to him….we better get moving before we miss the boat." Lulu said Wakka nodding following her

Back in Besaid Tidus was laying down on his bed, his eyes closed, his sword not to far from him, leaning against the wall right next to the bed, he had his hands behind his head, seeming to be in a light sleep. He was dressed in his normal Blitz uniform he always wore since he had not had must of a chance to get new clothes. He heard his door open, slowly he opened one eye looking around the room, shrugging seeing no one there he guessed the wind had blown the door open, he was just to lazy to get up and close it. That was in till he heard footsteps, he quickly sat up, to be greeted with a Firega spell to his chest, throwing him back into the wall, sliding down it after, and falling off the side of his bed, he grunted a bit reaching for his sword, grasping the hilt, pulling himself to his feet, breathing heavily, blood dripping down from the wound on his chest.

"I am surprised your still alive after that….no matter I'll finish you quickly…" It was the crusader that was guarding his room, what the hell was going on?! He barley had enough energy to cast a reflect on himself, letting the next spell fly back into his attack, he summoned enough energy to dash at the window and dive out it, rolling along the ground outside sluggishly, barley crawling to a hiding spot, trying to slow his breathing. He heard yelling coming from the room. "Find him! Kill him before they return!" He heard the one that attacked him yell. Removing the Reflect spell from himself he began to cast a drawn out Cura on himself, his wounds slowly closing thanks to the magic.

"What do you mean he ran off! You where supposed to watch and protect him! Not let him run off!" Lulu yelled at the crusader, angry more for the fact that Tidus would just run off like a child like this. She turned to Wakka. "We have to get back to Luca before that fool makes a scene!" Lulu yelled Wakka nodding following her, Tidus was on the boat from Kilika to Luca now, he had managed to hide himself pretty well, he didn't know who to trust other then Yuna right now. He was still in some pain from the attack he had received hours earlier.

After arriving in Luca he stayed hidden for the most face, he had picked up a large robe and hood in Luca, using it to cover himself for the most part, he had to get to Yuna and get her away from ANY Crusaders. The problem…was finding her its not like he could start asking people where the high summoner was, he would attract to much attention, not to mention his chest was KILLING him, he had only partially healed himself due to the lack of energy he had.

"No that's all thank you." He heard her voice, he spun around, there she was at a local vendor in the middle of Luca! What luck, he went to approach her, but noticed she had a few crusader guards accompanying her. He waited in till she started walking away, trying to think of a way to get her attention without drawing attention, then it dawned on him, he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled very loudly, Yuna's head turned to him instantly, he started walking away Yuna following him, her guards following her but she motioned them to stay back, she followed him quickly till they where alone, he turned to her pulling his hood down. She just bout jumped on him, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, hugging her, she felt him cringe a bit from the pain in his chest, she pulled back looking at him. "You're hurt…" She said, he shook his head. "Listen Yuna I don't know what's going on but I am not letting you stay here….we have to go somewhere safe." He said, she gave him a confused look but slowly nodded after, he took her hand leading her out of the small ally they where in and started out into the busy streets of Luca.

"What do you mean you let her go on her own!" Lulu yelled at the guard, Wakka pointed to Yuna and Tidus. "There is Tidus, he is with yuna." Wakka said, Tidus drew his sword, Yuna a bit shocked, so was Lulu and Wakka, Tidus threw one of Rikku's flash grenade toward them it blinding them, Tidus quickly running off with Yuna. "Tidus! That was Lulu and Wakka what are you doing!?" Yuna asked shocked. "Just please trust me Yuna! We cannot trust the crusaders, one of them tried to kill me. Hence this wound on my chest, we have to get somewhere safe and send word to Lulu and Wakka to get away from them and contact us after." Tidus said, Yuna shocked Tidus keep leading her, rushing her to the docks. He boarded a ship with her quickly, going underneath the ship into the cargo hold with her, She was breathing heavy when they came to a stop.

Tidus sat down on the floor of the ship, Yuna sitting with him. She was still breathing a little heavy from the running. "Tidus what do you mean they tried to kill you?" She asked looking at him, he looked right at her, staring at her then removed the robe, his shirt was burned and the scar on his chest still bleeding a little. Yuna's eyes narrowed seeing what had happened to Tidus. She put her hand on his chest beginning to fully heal it. After a few moments the healer was done, only the burned shirt was left as evidence. She smiled lightly looking up at him, he was drained of energy still, he sat back against the wall. "I don't know whats going on Tidus…but I promise I won't let you out of my sights again…." She said staring at him, He smiled at her, they leaned in closer to each other till they're lips finnaly touched, once they're lips touched they grabbed each other, holding each other close as the kiss deepened. They're eyes closing as they kissed.

After a few moments they're kiss broke, staring at each other, Tidus was the first to speak. "I love you." He said, her eyes started to tear up from happiness, she didn't care bout the events that had been going on, this moment right here was the most happiest moment in two long lonely years. I love you to..!" She said happily and kissed him again, this kiss was a lot more passionate then the last, after the kiss broke he held her close to him smiling down at her. "I won't leave your side again Yuna."

Tidus and Yuna started to disembark the ship in Kilika, Tidus noticing the Kilika crusaders looking around, he knew they were after him.

"Tidus…where do you suppose we hide…?" Yuna asked him, he looked at her sighing a little. "I don't know…but I am most likely branded a kidnapper now for the scene in Luca….it not safe anywhere.."

As he finished his sentence he heard rifles being aimed at him by the crusaders. Growling he gripped the hilt of his sword, Yuna stretching her arm out infront of her guardian. "What do you think your doing! Aiming your weapons at one of my guardians stand down!" Yuna yelled out.

"Forgive us lady summoner….Tidus is to be brought into custody for crimes against the crusaders, there is evidence that he killed two crusaders in Besaid and 3 more in Luca." The Crusader said, Tidus growled as yuna looked back at him. "Yuna it's a lie I haven't killed anyone….you got to believe me." Tidus said.

"Yuna get away from Tidus 'Ya?" Wakka said coming up behind the guards. Tidus growled a bit, Wakka to?! Tidus put his hand on her shoulder. "Trust me…." He whispered. "I trust you.." She whispered back as Tidus grabbed her roughly pulling her to his chest rising his sword up. "Move I'll kill her!!" he screamed, Wakka's eyes wide with horror. "Tidus…calm down "ya? We just wanna talk man.." wakka said, he knew Lulu must have been sneaking up on them.

"Follow us…and you'll regret it….Wakka if you and Lulu know whats good for you…get away from the Crusaders.." Tidus said making his way through the guards with Yuna as his hostage making his escape into Kilika woods with her, lowering his sword taking her hand they both ran deep into the woods together.

"Stop!" Lulu yeled casting a rather weak fire spell towards Tidus to try and stop him, Yuna got infront of him. "Shell!" She yeled blocking the small fire spell quickly, Lulu's eyes wide seeing her protect the man who just kidnapped her. "Yuna what are you doing…" Lulu asked

"Protecting him….I won't let anyone hurt him Lulu not even you." She said determined, Tidus dashed at Lulu quickly due to the distraction muttering a sorry as he punched her in the stomach, releasing a sleep spell right into her, Lulu going limp immediately, Tidus gently lay her down in the brush throwing up a flare spell into the air, so the search parties after them could find Lulu.

After a half hour they ended up on the beach at the far end of Kilika, both breathing heavily, Yuna removed a device from her pocket, pressing the button, Tidus looked at her weird. "My uncle gave it to me…said if I ever needed him…press it…he should be here within the hour." She said Tidus nodding.

They both sat on the beach relaxing, Tidus had his arm around her, holding her close to him, Yuna resting her head on his chest. "What now…" Yuna said looking up at her love/guardian. "I don't know…but whatever is going on they're ultimate goal is killing you, that I am sure why else do they want me dead so badly….I am they're biggest threat since I stopped Mika once already." Tidus said

"I just want a normal life with you….its so unfair you return to this Tidus, I am sorry." She said, Tidus put his finger on her lips to hush her. "This si not your fault at all…even if its me versus every crusader I won't stop being your guardian….I will protect you no matter what Yuna." He said, she smiled looking up at him now, he looked down at her at the same time, they faces moving closer together till they're lips touched once more and they kissed deeply, holding it for quite some time as they lay back on the beach together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The first kiss at last! This chapter was a little WHOA wtf but i hope you all enjoy it, Wondering if i should keep going with the big adventure or start getting into more romantic relaxing part of story let me know! Read and review please!


	5. A New Summoner

Disclaimer: I don't own shit….please don't sue me….its taking me long enough to write this damn story.

A/N: OK I am back everyone I aplogize for the long gap inbetween stories I got back home from Iraq and been spending time with family and friends but now its time to get back on track, Chapter 5 will hopfully be a good story for you all. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5

Tidus and Yuna awoke to the sound of a airship coming close to them, Yuna was the first to look up at it, it was her uncle cids airship, Yuna smiled. Tidus rose to his feet with Yuna, His hand gripping the hilt of the Brotherhood.

"Its ok Tidus……I called for him….this is how we are going to escape Kilika." She said, Tidus nodded as he looked up at the airship, the 3 hour nap was nicely refreashing he felt renewed and full of energy.

After boarding the ship alarms started to go off, Tidus and Yuna came onto the bridge her uncle looking back at her with a smirk. "Two crusader airships closeing in on us." Brother said, Cid raising a brow. "They're after me and Yuna……I kinda kidnapped her." Tidus said, Cid began laughing. "Well I dunno your reasons kid….but if Yuna trusts you then I trust you….Brother get us outta here! Shack them off!" Cid yelled, Brother nodding in response as he hit the throttle blasting out of Kilika, even tho they had airships they where no match for Cids airship. It had the fastest and most technalogical engine in it. So the Crusaders didn't have a chance of keeping up.

"So care to explain what is going on now…?" Cid asked as Tidus nodded slowly. "The crusaders I think….are under Yevons command. Think about it…..they once served Yevon….it wouldn't be impossible to think they still do….well the higher ups anyway….Thats how Yuna was kidnapped in the first place….Crusaders where her guards….they knew I was back and was able to STOP Mika…..so they tried to kill me twice, once in makalania and again in Yunas home in Besaid…" Cid scuffed after hearing the explanation from Tidus. "Well hell I ain't letting any of em near my neice!" Cid yelled, Yuna smiled lightly bowing to her uncle. "Thank you uncle Cid." Yuna said as Cid blushed a little. "Yuna you do not have to bow to me….I am family." He said ruffling her hair with a smile.

"So kid…..what you gonna do….you gonna stay by Yunas side?" Cid asked later that night, Yuna was already asleep. Tidus sighed looking to the side. "I want to yes…..but…I don't know I am just scared that if we sit around hiding they'll find her and me….and overwhelm us…but if I go looking for them….I stand a better chance at finding Mika and ending this whole mess."

Cid smirked. "We have Rikku on the line she's asking for Tidus" Brother said, Tidus nodded and got up walking to one of the consols in the lounge area of the ship, turning it on. "Tidus what the hell is going on!?!? You Kidnaped Yuna?!" Rikku yelled. "Calm down Rikku its for her protection…..The crusaders are trying to kill her….I know thise cause they tried killing me and almost did it when you all left me along in Besaid under they're 'Guard'." Tidus said, Rikkus eyes wide hearing him mention this. "Wakka and Lulu are convinced you're a fake…..not the real you…I dunno what to belive Tidus." Rikku said as Tidus sighed once more. "I am me….and I am going to protect Yuna from ANYTHING….even Wakka and Lulu if I must!" Tidus yelled into the comm. Rikku was shocked at the least.

"Lets….Lets just talk face to face with each other….I'll go pick them up without ANY crusaders around…" Rikku said, Tidus nodded in agreement. "You and your father figure out where the meeting place will be I am going to check on Yuna….See ya soon Rikku." Tidus said, Rikku nodded. Cid looked at Tifdus, he had changed sence the days on Yunas pilgramage. Maybe this sudden returning to find everything he and the others fought for on the verge of collapse was forcing him to be much more….serious and less carefree..

"Tidus…we are only going to meet the others its not like they'll attack us…" Yuna said as Tidus was finshing up getting ready with his small shield on his right arm and his Brother hood strapped to his side, he looked back at her. "I trust them with my life….but I don't trust that they have not been followed." Tidus said, Yuna nodded in agreement.

Tidus and Yuna exited the ship, they where the far south of the east of the calm lands near the entrance to the mountain. Rikku Wakka and Lulu were standing waiting on them. "Tidus….whats going on bro….why ya killing Crusaders for no reason!? Then kidnapping Yuna on top of it….somthing ain't right 'ya?" Wakka said. Lulu galred at Tidus, she was still sore about the attack she recived from him. "Tidus…let Yuna go….so this doesn't break into something none of us want…" Lulu said, Rikku looked at Lulu shocked. "He didn't kidnap me! When he found me in Luca he was badly injured….He was attacked in Besaid for no reason Lulu!" Yuna yelled to her dearest friend.

"I want to belive that Yuna….but the Crusaders brought us proof…I would not accuse Tidus so easily without proof…" Lulu removed a sphere from her robes and tossed it to Yuna, Yuna looked into it and it started to play.

The shpere showed Tidus fighting the guards in Yunas house. One of the crusaders yelled "Sir Tidus please stop!" One yelled as the Tidus in the sphere smirked and stabbed the Crusader through the stomich with his sword. Right after he pulled it out he spun around slicing another down his chest. Tidus laughed. "Now…to get my hands on Yuna…." The Tidus in the Sphere said, one of the crudaers rose his hand using the last energy he had to blast the Tidus in the chest with a Friga Spell sending Tidus out the window. The sphere ended after that.

"Tidus…." Yuna said turning toward him hurtfully, stareing at him with wide eyes. "It's a fake Yuna it has to be! I did not do that!" Tidus yelled. "The Crusaders are trying to discredit me." Tidus said angerily. "We thought the same….we had it checked….its a true sphere it has not been altered in any way…" Wakka said, Yuna started to back away from Tidus. "Yuna…..thats NOT Tidus….its something else in his form….." Rikku said Yuna stareing wide eyed at Tidus, he looked at her. "Yuna…please you gotta belive me…" Tidus said. "It's a trick Yuna! Please come over to us…..I know you love Tidus but think…hasn't this Tidus acted different….a little to serious for Tidus?" Lulu said.

That did it, that little bit pushed Yuna over the edge and she said something she could never take back…. "Who are you…." She said toward Tidus, the moments the words finshed leaving her mouth Tidus heart was crushed into pieces he stumbled back a little eyes wide looking at Yuna. "Y….yuna…Its me…Tidus!" He yelled frantically, Yuna shock her head from side to side. Seconds after noises came from behinde Tidus a few Crusaders grabbing him from behinde. "What the?!" Tidus yelled as he struggled with the Crusaders holding him down. "Yuna…! Guys help! Please you gotta belive me I didn't do those things!" Tidus yelled, Yuna stared at him, stareing into his eyes for a moment. "Tidus!" She yelled and ran to go help him but was grabbed back by a couple of other crusaders pulling her back to Lulu and Wakka. "Please no!! We have to help him Please!" She yelled to her friends, they all looked to the sides, it was truly hard for them not to act…Tidus was a dear friend to them.

"Its….its not Tidus…" Lulu said, even she was unsure tho. " Ya….tidus woulda never attacked us….never mind hold a blade toward you Yuna…." Wakka said, Yuna continued to struggle and broke free, at that second a dart hit her in the back of the neck, knocking her out. "YUNA!!!!!" Tidus yelled as he broke free of they're grips and drew the Brotherhood. A blitzball came flying at him, he spun slicing wakkas blitzball in half. Wakka stared wide eyed. "I will not let you hard YUNA!" He yelled as he rushed at the other crusaders only to get the same dart in the back of his neck. "Y….yuna…." Tidus said falling to his knees dropping the sword his arm reaching out toward her. "P…please….p…protect….yuna…" Tidus said as he fell flat on his face outcold. Wakka stared at him as did Rikku. "Is this….the right thing to do…?" Rikku asked.

"Rikku…?!" Wakka yelled watching her throw a stun granade into the group of crusaders around Yuna, it went off blinding everyone, she grabbed Yuna and dashed for her fathers airship. She knew something was wrong she couldn't let them take Yuna, Brother was on the ramp waiting he grabbed Yuna from her. "Tidus get Tidus!" Brother yelled. Rikku spun around only to be meet by Lulus Ultima spell coming at the airship. "Hold on!!!" Cid said as thew airship lifted off into the air with Rikku Brother and Yuna on the ramp still. "Tidus!!!!!" Rikku yelled, watching the Crusaders take him off, Lulu and Wakka stared up at the leaving Airship. "Lu…..somthing ain't right here…." Wakka said, Lulu sighed. "All we can do is track them down….once Yuna sees the Crusaders are only trying to protect her things can start working out…" Lulu said as Wakka nodded.

A day had passed and Yuna began to stir awake. "T…Tidus…" She said weakly as her eyes slowly opened seeing her Uncle standing over her. "Her there….your ok." Cid said as Yuna sat up quickly. "Oh no…! Uncle where is Tidus!?" She yelled. Cid shock his head. "Its no good Yuna….Wakka and Lulu keep us from rescueing him…they are totally fooled by that Sphere…" Cid said as Yuna looked to the side. "But its…..not a fake.." She said looking to the side. "Its not….but that person is NOT Tidus…." Cid said as Yuna looked at him with wide eyes.

"U…Uhhh…." Tidus began to wake, he was chained to a wall by his hands, his feet lighting touching the ground. He looked forward seeing the worest thing possible. "Seymour!!!" Tidus yelled seeing the hidous mans face. "Seems like our little bitch has awoken." Seymour said as he walked toward him. "How does it feel Tidus..? Yuna abandoned you, your friends betray you! Haha this is so PERFECT I will use your friends to capture my wife….and slaughter her to revive Yu yevon! And become the next SIN!!!!" Seymour yelled out, Tidus struggled against the chains. "I'll die before you get near Yuna!!!!!!!!" he screamed, Seymour only laughed at him. "Oh you will die….again…and Yuna will as well you pathetic guardian!" Seymour slammed him with a powerfull blizarga spell, knocking Tidus out again.

Alarms started going off on Cids airship. "Whats going on?!?!" Cid, Brother coming over the intercom. "A lot of fiends attacking us, Crusaders with them." Brother sopke, Yunas eyes going wide, so so wished she had her aeons for this….she felt so powerless. "Yunie…stay here we will handle them!" Rikku said as her Cid and some other Al Bhed rushed off.

"Hey boy….HEY BOY!" Tidus slowly opened his eyes noticeing he was floating in the same black void he was in when he Vanished after the fight with sin. "D…dad…?" Tidus asked, Jecht Auron and Braska slowly came into view of him. "Hey…..your in a bind boy…..figures your cry baby ass end up like this…" Jecht said, Tidus looked to the side grunting. "I messed up…..but I will die before I let them hurt Yuna!" Tidus screamed out at them. Auron smiled. "You havre grown strong Tidus….its time you learned why you were returned to the living….." Auron said, Tidus eyes went wide as he looked to his father. "Boy you where granted life again for tw reasons." Jecht said. "W…what do you mean…?" Tidus asked. "Its important you listen….Reason one…..was to prevent the coming of sin…and if that not possible destroy the new sin and Yu yevon once and for all!" Auron yelled, Tidus eyes going wide hearing it.

" Your second reason…is a personal reason…" Braska said stareing at Tidus. "Protect my daughter….so many want her life…..yet so few want to protect it!" Braska yelled, Tidus looked at Braska. "Weather or not it was ordered of me or not…Protecting Yuna is my Number one goal…! It's the reason I want to live!" Tidus yelled out. "Then take this gift I have for you Tidus…..Take it and use it well….Protect my daughter and the entire world with it….for both fates….lie in our hands!!" Braska yelled a a glowing light left Braska and engulfed Tidus.

"Exacute him…" Seymour said as Crusaders aimed they're rifle at Tidus, he was now at the top of the Bevelle temple. The guard about to fire when a whiote light engulfed Tidus, the light flying off him and flying into the air, second later Bahamut forming above Tidus. "A aeon!?" Seymour yelled. Bahamut forming his Mega flare, fireing it toward Seymour, Seymour fading away to avoid it, but the Crusader were killed in the flare. Bahamut landing, using its claws to slice Tidus out of his chains. "A….A Aeon….." Tidus said weekly, the monter Aeon fading into the fayth form. "Our power….is now your power….please…use us to save Lady Yuna and the rest of Spira…..the world rests on you!!" The boy said, Tidus nodded weakly.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review, No flames if your comment is negative then don't post it. You voice has no value in my reviews. Chapter 6 coming soon!!!


	6. The Defensive of Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story none of them.

A/N: Sorry for such LONG times in between updates I am falling short on Ideas…..lol. But I got my inspiration back so here we go with chapter 6! Hope you enjoy and always review! Even throw out suggestions! I might take them!

Chapter 6:

Tidus slowly struggled to get to his feet. His mind was dazed and he was confused….not only that he was STILL stuck in Bevelle. No guards around, yet that is. "N…now what….?" Tidus asked himself. True he had somehow gained power to use the Aeons….but he had no training on how to call for them.

"Freeze!" A few crusaders yelled rushing up aiming at Tidus with they're rifles. "Shit, how am I going to get out of this now?" Tidus was defenseless no shield, no weapon and no energy to summon up his magic spells. "You fight Tidus you fight me!" Women yelled from behind them. Tidus looked up toward her, she was a…odd one to say the least she had gray hair, a black Goth like outfit different from Lulus. Not a dress but a half black tube top with no sleeves…and red straps under it. With high up black shorts. And black stocking coming up to her thighs.

"Kill her!" The crusaders said as the women smirked and rushed them quickly with a one handed sword. Jumping up above them, also while above them she slowly powered a firega spell, right as she came down slicing one across his face she jumped back toward Tidus throwing the spell toward the rest of them with a massive explosion. "W…who are you..?" Tidus asked weakly as she grabed him throwing him over her sholder. "I am here as a personal request from a friend to save you. The name is Paine." She said as she ran toward the ledge of the building jumping off it with him. "This is some fucked up way of saving me!" he yelled watching them both free fall toward the ground quickly.

"Damn your loud shut up and just wait…" Paine said as a Airship flew toward them, Paine pulled out some kind of weird looking gun shooting it toward the Airship, a line coming from the gun attaching itself to the airship. Paine used the line to pull them on top of the airship, by this time Tidus was drained of energy and was already out cold again. Paine scuffed looking at him. "This is the "Great" Tidus….?" She asked looking down at him as Brother came up behind her. "Bring him inside Paine! We must get him to Yuna." Brother said in his weird Al bhed accent, Paine sighed picking him up carrying him into the airship to rest.

"Hey boy!" Tidus opened his eyes finding himself back on the farplane with Auron, Braska and Jehct. "Why am I here again?" Tidus asked, Braska smiled. "We did not have enough time to tell you about your new powers. So we brought you back." Braska said to him, Tidus looked over toward him with a slightly confused look on his face. "You know have the power over EVERY aeon….but unlike a summoner you're a warrior….so you can ride them into battle…use them as distractions and such WHILE you continue to fight." Braska said to him.

Tidus was shocked to say the least. "How do I summon them…?" He asked lightly as Jehct laughed. "Just call them boy….no go your out of time…" Jehct said Tidus was about to yell no but he was already gone awake in the real world. "I see your awake…"Paine said to him as he looked over to her. "Where are we?" He asked. "The Celsius." Paine said. "Tidus!" Brother yelled as he looked over seeing Brother coming into the cabin. "Brother I am shocked you can speak our language now." Tidus said smiling as he greeted his old friend. "Took a long time but I learned it. We must hurry home is in danger. Crusaders are going on all out offensive on the AL bhed accusing us of kidnapping the High summoner." Brother said as Tidus eyes went wide. "How far are we?" Tidus asked as brother sighed. "We are blocked our airship is currently trying to outrun some crusader ships chasing us for you…but we are bout 2 miles south of home…" Brother said as Tidus got up grabbing his sword rushing out of the cabin, he knew Yuna was in Home he had to get there before they got her.

"Tidus what are you thinking?" Brother yelled as he and Paine followed him to the roof of the Airship. "Just get to home ASAP I will meet you there!" Tidus yelled as he rushed to the edge jumping off the ship quickly. "The hell?" Paine yelled watching him jump eyes wide. "Bahamut!" Tidus yelled out, a glow surrounded him and shot off into the air. The legendary Bahamut flew down seconds after, catching Tidus on its back. "To the north we must get there before Yuna is hurt!" "Bahamut understood and blasted off as twice the speed of the Celsius toward Home.

"We must hold them back from Lady Yuna!" An Al bhed solider yelled out. There was fierce gun fighting going on inside Home. "uncle I can't allow your city to be destroyed cause of me again!" Yuna yelled to her uncle helping the injured with her white magic. "We take care of our own Yuna! Until Tidus returns your in my care and hell if I let these bastards have you!" Cid yelled throwing a large grenade out into the crowd of Crusaders blowing a lot of them up. "Pops! An airship has hooked onto the outer wall! Its going to tear it down!" Rikku said. Cid growled, if that gate fell they would be over whelmed. "Use the Cannon cut those damn chains!"Cid yelled.

Tidus was fast approaching Home, seeing the largest Crusader airship with its anchor chains in the main gate for Home. "Bahamut Mega Flare to that airship after I jump onto it! Right after break those chains!" Tidus yelled Bahamut nodded as Tidus jumped from his back landing on the crusaders ship. "Shit got to move fast!" Tidus yelled as he broke into a dead sprint to the side with the anchor chains. "Well its not like it's the first time…here I go!" Tidus yelled jumping over the side grinding down the chains toward the gate right as Bahamut fired through the lead Crusader airship. The Airship starting to blow up all over. Tidus grunted and jumped from the Anchor over the gate and to a rough landing inside Home right as Bahamut smashed the chains then faded away.

"Tidus!" Yuna yelled rushing over to him quickly rolling him over. "That's twice I grinded a suicidal chain to save you…" Tidus said out of breath smiling. Yuna was shocked about seeing Bahamut but was happier to see Tidus so it kind of skipped her mind. She clung to him tightly. "I am so so sorry Tidus!" She said tears in her eyes almost. "Hey its ok. The evidence was against me. Lets talk later we got to get to a safer place." He said and she nodded them both standing up together. "They're retreating!" An Al bhed yelled. "Sir Tidus drove them off with that blast did you see it?" Another yelled as Tidus looked around seeing them all cheering around him and Yuna, He smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"Tidus why where you riding Bahamut?" Yuna asked he looked over to her. "It's a long story, let's relax for now I will tell you EVERYTHING later." Tidus said and Yuna just smiled at him and nodded. Right now all she cared about was that he was right there with her. She took his hand leading him through the celebrating crowd.

"You all should have seen it!" brother yelled to Cid Yuna and Rikku and the others in the living room of Cid's house. "As soon as Tidus heard Yuna was in danger he jumped from the airship without even thinking, next thing you know he is flying off on Bahamut toward home!" Brother was telling them all the story of how they found Tidus and what happened when he found out Home was under attack. "Woooow Tidus you're a summoner now?" Rikku asked all excited.

"Wow I am no summoner I am not into that hole praying thing. These are borrowed powers." Tidus said as Yuna tilted her head to the side. "from who?" She asked as he looked at her and sighed. "I guess I better explain everything to you all." Tidus said. "When I was knocked out I woke up in the farplane with my father….Auron and Braska." Tidus said as Yuna's eyes went wide hearing her father's name. "They began to explain why it is I am here in the world of the living." Tidus said as everyone was listening carefully. "Two reasons I was told by them. The first is to stop the coming of the new sin, and if that is not possible then to destroy it. But if I cannot stop it I fail my second reason for being here and in my opinion my reason to live." Tidus said as Yuna looked at him worriedly, not to mention shocked about the coming of Sin. "The second reason was a personal request…not that it had to be requested of me for me to want to do it. Was to protect you Yuna and be by your side. It was your fathers request." Tidus said as she gasped almost, tears slowly forming in her eyes, ones of happiness. That he father cared for her so to send Tidus back to her. "So your telling me that the Crusaders are after my niece to use her to recreate sin?" Cid asked and Tidus shock his head no. "The ones controlling them are…Seymour and Mika." Tidus said as everyone gasped. "We killed Seymour!" Rikku yelled. Tidus shock his head. "He was the one going to execute me before Bahamut stopped him, then Paine saved me." Tidus said. Yuna was still to much in shock, he put his hand on her shoulder. "No matter what I have to go through and no matter who I have to fight I am going to stop them both and bring back this calm. It's the reason I am back." Tidus said to reassure Yuna and to make her feel safe.

"Not alone brother!" Wakka said walking into the house Tidus stood quickly turning to the voice. "Wakka!" Tidus yelled happily. "We are Yuna's guardians as well Tidus. Its our jobs to protect her as well." Lulu said following in behind them, Yuna smiled standing up running over to Lulu hugging her. "Sorry to put you through all that Tidus. We had to be sure you where you. We were on our way to save you when we watched the Celsius fly off. We got a call from Paine saying she had you." Lulu said, Tidus shrugged. "Mistakes happen. I am glad to have you guys back!" Tidus yelled as Wakka crushed him with a hug. "Like I'd let you go ya?" Wakka said as Tidus struggled to get away.

"Wait so how did you all find out I was really me?" Tidus asked. "Kimarhi tell them Tidus in orb not Tidus but fake." Kimarhi said. Tidus looking over at him with a smile. "Thanks for coming everyone. Its going to get rough from here." Tidus said.

A/n: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter did my best to give it more of a slow down pace. Do not want this story to come to its end to fast right? Brought in Paine and Brother so I hope you all enjoyed that part lol. More to come everyone I do not intend to give up writing this yet.


End file.
